Blue Roses on the Prison Wall
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: "The Lord of Light has found a place far away to send all those that would appose you. A kingdom full of darkness, where death has engulfed all its light and nothing good can survive. All of these men who think they have the right to proclaim themselves king will be sent to this dark world, to live out the rest of their days in the darkness. Your enemies will be stuck for eternity"
1. Chapter 1: Executing his Obstacles

**A|N:**

**I am aware this has only been done like once on here, but this idea has been running around my head for some time now and I just needed to get it out. I hope that you guys take your time to read and review this. I hope you guys like this, it's been getting the imagination spinning in my head again so hopefully i'll stop being lazy about my writing and write the next chapters of my other story's too. **

**I don't own TWD or GoT **

* * *

[Melisandre | Dragons Reach : Westeros]

"Joffery... Robb... Daenerys... So many fools all with the same foolish idea that they belong on the Iron Throne." She looked up to him. He sat at the end of the long stone table, slouch in his seat with his arms across his chest. He was angry and annoyed and she knew it was an never ending rage he was suffering. "The thought of one of them sitting up there on _my_ throne haunts me in my sleep.."

She stood at the opposite of the long table. She crept closer to him slowly swaying herself back and found as she moved closer to his body. There was a smile on her face as she stood next to his chair. He turned it to face her and she sat down on his lap. "Patience my king, the Lord of Light has spoken to me. He has found a way to send away all people who could potentially get in the way of you on the Iron Throne."

His eyes looked up to the red haired woman and started to glow. The way a mothers eyes would look down at their new born child. "You have? Tell me of this plan." He put his hand on cheek, ran it down her neck and cupped the back of her neck.

"The Lord of Light has found a place far away to send all those that would appose you. A kingdom full of darkness, where death has engulfed all its light and nothing good can survive. All of these men who think they have the right to proclaim themselves king will be sent to this dark world, to live out the rest of their days in the darkness. Your enemy will be stuck for eternity and the Iron Throne will be open for you to reach out and take." Melisandre smile was seductive, she placed her hands on the mans chest as she leaned closer to him. "Soon all of your enemies will vanish, Stannis, and the Iron Throne will be yours."

* * *

[Rick | Somewhere, Georgia]

He creeped up to the front door of small house. Right on his heels were Daryl and Glenn, behind them his boy Carl. Rick had slowly opened the door and moved in as quietly as he could. The four of them spread out, checking the house for walkers. They found it empty. It was a small one story cabin in the middle of the woods. The called the group inside with a gesture of the hand. First in was Maggie and Hershel, Beth right behind them. Then entered T-Dog and after him came Carol helping Lori up the stairs. She was about four and a half months along. She glared at her husband with longing eyes as she passed him, but his eyes were cold and quick to turn away.

Rick watched as his small group quietly settled into the house. It was already late and the sun was almost gone. They didn't make any noise, no one bothered to speak. It wasn't until Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog approached him that a voice was finally heard heard amongst them.

"So what do want us to do now?" T-Dog was the first to say. Daryl didn't dare to speak yet, he knew how on edge Rick had been since the accident at the farm.

Glenn felt the same way, but he still would have spoken if T-Dog wouldn't have. "Do you wanna put some of us on patrol?"

"Yeah it would be the best. Glenn, you and Maggie take the back of the house for two hours. I'll take the front. In a few hours Daryl and Carol will take you place, and T-Dog will come take mine." Rick answered him in a quiet tone of voice. Daryl scoffed at his words. "Got a problem?"

"Yea I do," Daryl's voice was rasped and frustrated. "She still ain't learned to use a gun proper like. 'Sides I'd be better on my own."

"We'll I'd feel better if I had you both out there, is that fine with you?" Rick gave Daryl a serious glare. Daryl shook his head ok and walked away. Rick knew he had been training Carol to protect herself, and he knew they'd be fine. Rick looked back at his people, his eyes staring down each of them until he reached Lori's eyes. She looked up a him from where she sat on the floor. She said nothing to him, only a nod was giving his way, but nothing was sent back. He just turned around and walked out of the room in absolute silence. They way he'd been for months.

* * *

[Melisandre | Dragons Reach : Westeros]

She found herself in another dark cave. Melisandre had fled in the night to perform the ritual where no one else could find her. She couldn't be interrupted by anyone or the whole thing could have been ruined. A large fire raged on in the middle of the room. She had been alone, dressed in the proper red, ritual dress. Dark words left her mouth as she chanted on and on, praying to her Lord of the Light. There were four statue carved out of wood that stood up in each corner of the room. A Direwolf, a Dragon, a Lion and a Kraken.

Finally she stripped herself of her clothes, covering her self with spiritual marking from blood. She put her hands out in the air as she chanted out to her gods, as loud as she could. "Lord of the Light. You have recognized the man known as Stannis to be the rightful king of the realm! Now it is time to send his enemies away, into the night where they will be devoured by their darkest terrors. Come to me, Lord, use me as you we and send these souls away." Her chants were no longer in the common tongue. She yelled out the same unrecognizable words, waiting for her lord to come to her. The from the fires a darkness came out. The statues in the corners of the cave began to light up flames. She fell to her knees as she felt her self taken over by the darkness, her eyes went black as it enslaved her soul. The cave began to shake as the statues melted away and her body fell to the ground.

Then the room went black.

* * *

[Daryl | Somewhere, Georgia]

"You could have told me it was time for our watch, you know?" It had been an hour since he had relieved Glenn and Maggie of their watch. He didn't have to turn around to know who's voice it was behind him. He could feel her presence as she stood next to him.

"Told Rick I didn't need no help on watch." He replied quietly as he looked out into the forest. He didn't dare look at her, but he didn't have to in order to feel her eyes locked on him.

"You know I want to pull my weight and help out, you should just let me try." Carol told him softly. Her voice was always a calm reminder of his reason he was still their, even if she sounded annoyed with him. He would always have her back and be their to protect her, in hope of making unnecessary amends for never finding her daughter. He didn't say anything to her, but he finally looked her way. Her blue had been kinder then he expected. She always had a hard time when it came to being mad at him, which in a way was lucky for him cause he felt he always gave her a reason to be so. They only held each others gaze for a moment before Daryl looked away again. "Must be a shooting star..Don't you think?"

Daryl looked to her again, but this time Carol had been looking up. When he look to the sky to see what it was that caught her eye, he could see a red burning ball of light moving across the sky. It was too big to had be a shooting star, because it managed to light up the whole sky. "Don't look like it, woulda been faster."

"What do you think it means?" She asked him as she looked at him once more.

"Probably ain't nothin'." He looked back at her, he could see a slight smile on her face even in the darkness. He wanted to be kind, send her a smile back, but then he remembered what kind of world they lived in. "And ain't we supposed to be on watch, anyway? Our eyes should be on the forest not the sky."

Like that her smile faded away. There were a few moments of silence between them as Daryl lost himself in her eyes, but after a while it was disturbed by a loud crash in the middle of the forest. Daryl lifted his crossbow up and started to look around. He took a step in front of Carol as if to cover her and started to look around. Rick had came running from the front of the house, "What the hell was the that?" He asked as he approached them. "You two alright?"

A light was shining in the forest in front of them. A black smoke that rose up above it showed that it was a fire. "What ever it was it came from over there." Carol replied as she pointed into the forest.

"Carol go back inside and wake everyone up. That bang is gonna alert every damn walker in the forest. Make your way back to the main road and get everyone to the cars." Rick nodded to Daryl and he followed him into the forest to inspect the noise. Daryl could hear Carol call out for them to come back, but they were far gone and too close to the fire to turn around now. When they reached the fire, they found a small crater in the ground. Daryl leaned over to look into it. "What do you see?"

"There's someone down there.." Daryl climbed in to get a better look. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. "Actually there's two people down here.."

Laying in the middle of the crater where two body's, a young girl with long platinum hair in brown tribal clothing and a young man in all black with black curly locks.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Visitors

**A|N: Chapter two is here, thanks to those who've read so far! **

**R&R Please and Thank you !**

**Reminder: I own nothing.**

* * *

[Daenerys | Somewhere, Georgia]

_"Khaleesi you're army grows stronger and the free cities fear you. We must plan our attack on Westeros soon." Jorah told her from his horse. _

_She had looked up to see her beautiful dragons flying across the sky. They were almost her hight now. Dany knew that her time was coming and soon she could go back to Westeros and reclaim the throne that she had so desperately wanted. _

"Ser Jorah, call Missandei for me please..." Dany said out loud. Her body ached and her was pounding. When she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. She looked to her left and they was a man with black curly hair, dressed in all black, lying on the floor. She recognized the him as a brother of the Night's Watch, but they were supposed to be in the North of Westeros. Suddenly she felt a nervous feeling in her chest. "What in the seven kingdoms..."

"Aye, ya alright down there?" A voice called out behind her. She turned around quickly to see a man behind her. He was dressed in strange clothing she had never seen before and had a cross bow thrown over his shoulder.

"What in the gods..." She could hear the man of the nights watch moan as he sat himself up. He lifted his head up and looked at her. He was quite the handsome man. The man kept his eyes locked for a few moments and then he finally realized who she was.

"You're the Targaryen girl..." He said to her quietly as he got up to his feet.

Dany stood on the ground, just looking up at him. She was speechless and confused. Why was this happening to her, she just wanted to go home. Then she heard the man with the crossbow speak again, "Hey! If ya'll don't wanna die tonight, best we keep the blabbering for later!" Dany turned her head to the man, he offered out a hand to help her to her feet. She took his hand and followed him out of the crater she hadn't even realized she was sitting in. There was another man at the top of the crater. In his hand was an object she had never seen in her whole life. "Best we run back to the cars." The man told his friend with the strange object.

"Where are we?" She heard the man of night's watch say.

"No time to explain, we're in danger here." The man with the strange object replied.

"Danger? What of danger?" Dany asked him as she blindly followed the men through the forest. It didn't seem like Westeros, she was always told the North was freezing cold in the winter and it always snowed. Yet there was no snow here and she didn't feel the slightest bit cold, but maybe that was just all the adrenaline she was feeing. Dany was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice something sneak up behind her and grab her by her long hair. All she could do was scream.

* * *

[Andrea | Somewhere, Georgia]

Andrea had been with Michonne for a few months now. She had appreciated all the kind things Michonne had done for her, and free willingly followed her everywhere. They had been hiding out in a small trailer park when they noticed someone wandering around. He was a tall handsome man with curly brown hair, but he was dressed a bit strange and the only weapon he seemed to be carrying was a sword.

"Do you think he's lost?" Andrea looked over to Michonne. She said nothing as they kept their eyes on him, patiently they waited to see what he would do. They watched him from the top of one of the trailers, laying on the floor as they looked down on him.

"Mom!? Talisa! Is anyone still out there! Can anyone hear me?!" The man cried out as he wandered around.

"He must be lost, let's see if we can help him." Andrea told her again, but her friend said nothing. Andrea pushed Michonne for not giving her a response. "He's gonna attract walkers with all his yelling.."

"Fine... you help him then." She answered rudely as she got up from where she laid on the floor. Andrea followed her and got up off the floor.

"Hey up here!" Andrea shout out to the man as she waved her hand.

"Pardon me, my lady, do you know where we are?" He was a clear gentleman, but the way he held himself up tall.

His use of kind words and well rounded manners were enough to get Andrea to blush, "Not entirely.. somewhere west of Atlanta I suppose." Her response seemed to upset him.

"Atlanta? Where is this place you speak of?" He looked around, scanning his surroundings, "Are we in Sothoros? Perhaps the free cities of Essos across the Narrow Sea?"

"Essos? Sotho..ros? No your in Georgia... Are you not American? You from the UK or something buddy?" Michonne questioned him as she helped Andrea off the trailer and they walked over to the strange man.

"Where in the seven kingdoms is American? Or the UK for that matter?" The man raised an eye brow to Michonne's questions.

"How did you get here... uh mister.." Andrea said as they all stood together, facing one another.

"Robbert," The man said as he put out his hand for Andrea to take, "Robbert Stark of Winterfell, son of Eddard, first of my name. Rightful King in the North." Andrea reached out for his hand expecting hand shake, but instead Robb took her hand and lifted it up so he could place a quick kiss on it. "But you two lovely ladies can call me Robb."

Andrea blush as she took her hand back and even though she was quite impressed with his kindness, it was clear Michonne was not. Her katana wielding friend rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked away, "Right..."

* * *

[Jon | Somewhere, Georgia]

The Targaryen girls scream made Jon jump. He looked back quickly to see something trying to attack her. Without thinking about it he pulled his sword from its holster and ran to help her, "Look out!" She dropped to the floor as he swung his sword, perfectly slicing the head of the monsters body. He looked down to what attacked her, it looked like just a white walker but something about it was a bit off.

"White walkers.." She said out loud to herself from where she was on the floor.

"Aye let's go!" He heard one of the men call to them. He helped the Targaryen girl to her feet and followed the two strangers out of the forest. When they reached the edge of the forest there were a group of people waiting for them. They were standing next to the strangest metal carriages he'd ever seen.

"Rick!" A woman called out as they approach them. She was holding her round belly, clearly she was pregnant. The man approached her and the little boy who had been standing behind her.

"Who are they dad?" The boy asked the man as he knelt before them.

"We found them." Rick responded to his child as he turned back to look at Jon.

"We can't stay here, Rick. Where we gonna go?" Jon turned his head to see an old man standing by his side.

"Don't know.. away from here though. Everyone get in there cars." Without saying anything else the man and his people entered their metal carriages.

Jon just stood by next to the Targaryen girl as they watched, then finally a voice was heard.

"Daddy what about them? We can't just leave them here." The female's voice was faint but loud enough for Jon to hear. He wasn't the only one who heard the girls question. Rick had gotten out of his carriage and walked over to Jon.

"Are you two coming with us?" He asked Jon, and then looked to the woman next to him. They both said nothing. They were long and far from home, and it didn't seem like they were going home anytime soon. They both nodded at him as they followed the strange man named Rick into his weird carriage.

* * *

[ Varys | King's Landing, Westeros]

Varys had found Littlefinger walking around the castle gardens. He walked up to him quietly, though it was obvious he had heard him coming his way.

"And what could possibly be that important that the spider has come to seek me out." Littlefinger smirked as he and Vary walked together side by side.

"I've come to see if the secrets that have been whispering in my ear have been finding their way to your's as well?" Varys replied as they walked together down the gardens pathways. They stopped underneath a small shaded area under some tree's.

Littlefinger let off a smile, he knew of the rumors Varys spoke so fondly of. "The Mother of Dragons and the King of The North have Vanished into thin air, or so they say. No one in all of Westeros or any where else for that matter have seen or heard from them."

"As it seems, all of Stannis and King Joffery's enemies have disappeared, as if it was like... magic.." Varys raised his eyebrows as a sinister smile lurked onto his face.

Littlefinger couldn't help but grin, "What are the odd's of that.."

Suddenly from the other side of the garden they could see guards running towards them, the three guards stopped in front of them as one of them spoke, "My lords, the Hand of the King has requested to see you immediately."

"Ah but it's such a beautiful day, what could he possibly want from us?" Littlefinger questioned the guard as they followed them back into the castle.

"The King has vanished my lords." The guard explained to them as they walked on together.

Littlefinger looked back to Varys who just shrugged his shoulder as he stared at him with face of initial interest, "I guess it's Stannis with all the odd's in his favor."


	3. Chapt 3: Bastard Sons and Mad Daughters

**A|N:**

** Holy shit i got this done. I'm super shocked and super sorry it took so long. Enjoy guys.**

**TWD & GoT is not mine **

* * *

[Daenerys | Somewhere, Georgia]

They had been riding in the weird metal carriages for what had felt like a life time. When they finally stopped she had heard someone say that one of the carriages were 'low on gas.' Dany had no idea what that had met. She kept her eyes on the Westerosi the whole time. He was a Northerner by the way his face was shaped but something about him seemed very familiar. They had all stopped for the night at an empty campsite. There were some tents and the group lit a small fire. Dany sat around the same fire as the man with the crossbow, an older woman with grey hair, the old man and a teen girl. The watchmen had sat across from her. She had the feeling he knew who she was, she was just waiting to see if he would say something.

"So what's your names?" The teen girl looked to her and then the watchmen.

Dany looked at the watchman, waiting to see which one of them were going to half to speak first. To her surprise it was him, "I'm just a simple man of the Night's Watch..." he mumbled, "No one special."

"And you?" The girl looked to Dany and before she could answer, the watchman answered for her.

"She's the mad kings daughter..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Who's that?" The old man asked him.

Dany just stared at the man with cold eyes, "Shut it bastard..."

"Excuse me?" The watchman snapped back at her.

"I know who you are now... I've been trying to figure it out since we've gotten here and it's finally hit me," Dany got up from the floor and up in the mans face "Your Ned Starks bastard... aren't you? Jon Snow I believe..."

Jon got up to his feet and up in Dany's face. To everyone else he must of looked like he was going to hit her, because the man with the crossbow jumped up to get between them. "Aye knock it off.." He told the both of them, "I don't know what yer deals are but get over it." Jon looked at the man, back to Dany and then stomped off.

Dany sat back down next to the woman with grey hair, the man with the crossbow on the other side of her. A few minutes passed by before the woman leaned over to talk to Dany, "I'm Carol, I didn't catch your name.."

"Daenerys of the House Targaryen daughter of Aerys Targaryen, rightful Queen of Westeros and a Khaleesi of the Dothraki." Dany said her words with pride, a smile on her face.

Carol just stared at her with a strange look, "Westeros?"

"Yes... a world, I'm guessing far from here." Dany sighed, "Where are we?"

"My guess is somewhere East of Atlanta.." She could the man next to Carol answer quietly.

"Atlanta?" Dany raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yes, were in Georgia, and don't mind him...that's just Daryl," Carol smiled to the man next to her, "And cross from us is Hershel, and his daughter, Beth."

"What happened here?" Dany asked them.

"Not sure really.. people just started dying, and then coming back." Carol replied as she looked down at her hands.

"Like a disease?" Dany looked at her but Carols eyes wandered away in the direction of Daryl.

Beth had adjusted herself to sit near her father, who had lifted his head up to look towards Dany, "It's possible, but no one knows for sure."

* * *

[Rick | Somewhere, Georgia]

Rick had watched the strangers argue from a distance. He stood on watch at one side of the campsite. When they were done fighting, the young man stomped off angrily in Ricks direction. "Everything alright with you and your friend?"

"She's not my friend.." The boy said as he stood next to Rick, "Her father was a tyrant murdered my family members.."

"Where is it you said you two are from?" Rick tightened his grip on his gun after hearing what the boy said.

"A kingdom far from here.." The boy replied. He looked down at Ricks hands, noticing his tight grip on his weapon, "What is that?" The boy said nodding at the gun.

"Never seen a gun before I assume?" Rick said as he lifted his semi automatic up for the boy to see.

The boys expression became quickly confused, "What is a gun? They don't have such weapons in Westeros."

"Its a powerful weapon that shoots out a round metal ball that could pierce through just about anything, killing a man in an instant depending where you aim."

"Is that what _they_ are... men?" Jon asked Rick, referring to the monster he had killed before when he saved the girl's life.

"No, they aren't men at least not anymore... uh," Rick lowered his weapon to to his side and rubbed the back of his head, "Just realized I didn't know your name."

"Jon," The kid replied as he extended his hand to shake, "Jon Snow."

* * *

[Cersei | King's Landing]

"First Jamie, now Joffery... anyone else get this feeling their is something much bigger then all of us going on around here.." Cersei sunk into her chair and covered her face. It had been two days since Joffery went missing and she had falling into a deep state of panic. She already missed her brother terribly and now she was missing her son even more.

"We are Lannister's, Cersei, we're as important as it gets next to being the King of Westeros." On the other side of the desk was her father, Tywin. He was sitting down writing letter as he listened to his only daughter rant on.

"Does it not bother you that not only is your son and the heir to your power kidnapped, but now your grandson and the King of Westeros is missing!" Cersei angrily lashed out at her father.

"Of course it does," Tywin's calm voiced irritated Cersei even more, "Just because I'm not sitting here panicking the way you do doesn't mean I don't care."

"Well would you at least do something!" she yelled at her father furiously as she jumped out of her seat.

"I am doing something! If you haven't forgotten I'm not the one who's the least worthless person in this family.." Tywin's words were harsh and cold, "Be careful with how well you respect you father, Cersei, or Tyrion just might become my second favorite child..."

* * *

[Daryl | Somewhere, Georgia]

Most of the group had fallen asleep by now. All except Daryl and Rick, who were both on first watch. About three hours later Daryl woke Glenn up for his shift.

"Let's go bud, time for watch." Daryl told Glenn as he helped him up from the floor.

Glenn rubbed his eyes with his hand as he tried to wake himself up, "Man what I would do for eight hours of sleep."

Daryl just chuckled as he walked away. He found himself settling down next to Carol, who was already fast asleep next to the girl with platinum hair. Quietly he laid down on the floor near her just close enough to feel her body heat. As he laid back and closed his eyes, he could head her rustle around.

"You can come closer you know, it's cold tonight." He could barely hear her whisper.

Daryl opened one eye, Carol was staring back at him. "Looks like ya found someone else to keep ya warm at night." She said nothing to him, and started to roll back over. Before she could, Daryl stopped her and pulled her closer to his body, "Ya know I'm kiddin' come here."

Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl tight. "Good." This is the way they've been sleeping for months. Daryl had told her it was just to keep her warm at night, and honestly she didn't care what the reason was. She could only sleep if she was next to him, and he was the same way.

"How do ya think they got here?" Daryl looked over his shoulder at the young girl, who had rolled over in her sleep to be closer to them. Her back touching Carols.

Carol shrugged. "Don't know. Poor kids though, they seem so lost."

"They look like they came from a damn renaissance fair." His response got a giggle out of Carol. He looked down at her, and she was smiling. "Ya better get some sleep. Rick's probably gonna wake us up early."

"Goodnight, Daryl." She smiled as she closer her eyes.

Daryl awkwardly put his arm on Carol shoulder and pulled her closer. "Night, woman."

* * *

[Robb | Somewhere, Georgia]

"How did these things die?" Robb had been staring at the strange undead creatures Michonne had been caring around for hours.

Michonne scoffed at him, refusing to answer his questions. It was clear that she didn't like him and Robb wasn't sure why. Luckily Andrea would be kind enough to answer. "Got bit."

"Bitten by what exactly?" Robb asked her.

"The walkers," Andrea replied, "Do you have walkers in Westeros?"

"We have white walkers, but they are most like possessed men. These creatures... well they're like cannibals." The walkers spooked Robb out, enough to make him shiver.

Andrea sighed as she poked at the fire to keep it alive. "When you die from being bitten, you come back but only a part of you."

"And this disease, it's taken over your whole world?" Robb looked to Andrea, who looked back and nodded. "How could someone become monstrous.."

"These monsters killed my sister." Andrea told him with glossy eyes.

Robb put his hand on her back and gave it a little rub, thoughts of his father filling his head. "I'm sorry, I know what it's like to have monsters take your family from you."


	4. Chapter 4: Worries

**A|N:**

**I've had the worst writers block ever lately. My brain wants to write other things... damn my ADHD.**

**Still due to strangely high demand for its next chapter, heere you go. Merry Christmas, and stuff.**

**TWD and GoT/ASoIaF is not minee**

* * *

[Sansa | Kings Landing, Westeros]

Sansa had heard terrible rumors going around lately. Joffery, Daenerys Targaryen, and her own brother Robb had gone missing. Terrible, terrible rumors. Sansa couldn't help but wonder why someone would make such terrible things up.

But unfortunately for her, these rumors were all true.

A knock on her chamber door startled her. She looked up from her seat, watching as her hand maiden Shae opened the door for her. Barging into the room was Tyrion Lannister.

"Something terrible has happened." Tyrion explained as he locked the door behind him.

Sansa looked confused, "What is it?"

"King Joffery has disappeared and Stannis Baratheon has started to march his Army to the North and now to Kings Landing." Tyrion explained in a panic, "He's using their disappearances as the perfect time to attack."

"But with Joffery gone, isn't it Tommen who now gets the throne?" Sansa asked as Tyrion stopped to sit with her.

"Yes," Tyrion started to say, "But Stannis will have no problem taking the throne for a small boy. Or killing him for that matter."

"So my brother... He's really gone too?" Sansa was worried, praying to the old gods and new that nothing had happen to Robb.

"Well that's the thing," Tyrion handed Sansa a small letter, "A raven came today, your brother Jon is gone as well."

Sansa's heart dropped, what in the seven kingdoms was happening to everyone and where were they all vanishing to?

* * *

[Carl | Somewhere, Georgia]

Carl sighed as he exited the car. His father had found yet another temporary place for them to stay. It was the third house they had tried in a matter of 4 days. On instinct Carl stood close to his mom, not because he was afraid or anything but because he wanted to protect her and his future baby brother or sister. The new girl also stood close to them, she seemed very fond of his mother though he wasn't certain why. He didn't care for her much. It was the other guy who caught his attention.

The man his father called Jon walked into the house first with his father, T-Dog and Daryl, taking lead as the men scouted the house first to make sure it was safe. Usually it was Carl's job, but today Jon seemed to take his place.

He watched as Jon pulled out his long sword. What kind of man used a sword during the end of the world? Carl found it strange and a bit ridiculous. For one that sword must of been heavy so carry around, and also a sword that big must of been a slower weapon? He just couldn't imagine trying to swing such a weapon around.

As soon as the coast was clear Daryl came to the door and whistled the rest of the group inside. "Let's get a movin' y'all are burnin' daylight out there."

Carl made his way into the house first before his mom, the new girl, Carol and Beth coming in behind him and then Glenn, Maggie and Hershel covering their rear. From the corner of his eyes he could see his father talking to Jon.

"Hey Carl, go check on your father okay?" He could hear his mother tell him. Carl nodded okay and walked into the room where his father was.

"You think you can handle this?" Rick asked Jon as he handed him the sniper.

Jon took it from his hands and nodded yes. "Yeah just aim and press the lever."

"Trigger."

"Right...the trigger. Sorry." Jon rubbed the back of his head, finally noticing that Carl was standing next to them. "Hello there."

"You need something Carl?" Rick asked as he turned to his son.

Carl shrugged, "No it's just mom wanted me to see if you needed help."

Rick handed his son a flash light, "Why don't you go on watch with Jon? He wants to help put to and I'm sure you can help him figure out his rifle."

Carl wanted to tell him hell no. He could think of a million other things bed rather do then get suck on the first 3 hour shift with the weird stranger. Even getting eaten alive by walkers sounded more appealing to him. Still Carl huffed and took the flashlight from his fathers hands. "Fine. Lets go, Snow."

* * *

[Catelyn | Somewhere North, Westeros]

Catelyn was in a panic. She could have sworn the gods were pulling her heart strings by the way her children were being taken from her. First Sansa and Arya and now Robb. It even made her stomach curl in when she found out that Jon had also vanished. Was is meant to be some type of cruel joke? Payment for something she had done wrong? Cat felt sick to her stomach. All she wanted were her children back.

"Lady Stark?" A soft voice whispered behind her.

Catelyn turned around from where she was slouching in her seat. It was only Talisa, Robb's wife and Queen in the North. "Oh Talisa...What is it dear?"

"I just came to see if you were alright, is all." Talisa walked over to the chair across from Catelyn and sat down. "Do you miss them?" Catelyn tilted her head, confused by Talisa's question. "You're children, I mean."

Catelyn nodded her head yes, "I'd give my life to have them all safe at home again. The war was bearable but Robb disappearing is just too much. Not even Jon Snow deserves such a terrible fate. Or the Targaryen girl for that matter. The only one who really deserves this is King Joffrey... I just want to know how the gods name they did it."

"Did what, milady?" Talisa asked her.

Catelyn fiddled with her fingers. "Made them disappear. What kind of evil man would abuse such magic?"

"Such plans were not sought out by man, Lady Stark," Talisa told her with sad eyes, "Only a woman could have such a mind to think of a plan so dark and desperate. My guess would be a woman in love. That's when we seem to make the most drastic of mistakes."

Catelyn did nothing but nod her head in agreement. What she said was true, all woman have done drastic things for someone they loved.

* * *

[Lori | Somewhere, Georgia]

The silence in the room was driving her crazy.

Someone please speak already. Why wouldn't anyone speak to her?

Lori wanted to scream. She felt like she was going crazy in that house. Where people ignoring her? She could of sworn everyone was ignoring her. Rick was definitely ignoring her. How could she blame him? It was bad enough she has lied to him, and he to her but there marriage had reached a new low. Fallen to a place she had doubt time and time again it would come back from. At least her husband had a understandable reason to ignore her. She couldn't figure out why everyone else was doing it. Maggie was too glued to Glenn. Beth to her father and she could even see that Carol had found herself spending more time with Daryl. There was no one there to talk to, to confine it.

Except now she had the new girl, and she seemed to be listening.

"Lady Lori?" The young girls manners were old school. Her accent foreign and her use for the words lord and lady absolutely bizarre, but at least she talked to her.

"Its just Lori." She smiled as the young girl sat in front if her. "Care to join a hormonal waste of space on the floor?"

"You are the wife of Lor.. Of Rick. Not a waste of space." Dany tried to tell Lori but she blew off her statement.

"Please. I think that man has had enough of me." Lori leaned back a little. God her back was killing her.

Dany crossed her arms, "He's still your husband, and your still his wife. We must be there for them and help them. Even when they don't want it. No matter how stubborn a woman's husband may be, we as the wife will always have the power to win them over."

Lori chuckled. "You talk like you've had experience."

Danu's eyes lingered down, "I was married once. To a power leader."

"But you're so young.." Lori sat up. Dany must have been no more that 16 years old, how on earth was she married once?

"Rules and customs are very different where Jon and I come from." Dany explained. Lori could see Dany's eyes direct themselves to her belly. "I too was pregnant...once."

"You were pregnant?" Lori was interest now. This stranger seemed to have it just as rough as her. That feeling of being painfully alone slowly vanishing.

Dany nodded yes. "A witch...she was supposed to save my husband from death. Instead she turned him lifeless and murdered my unborn child." She watched as the young girl wiped a lingering tear from her face then continue her story. "She made me.. Unable to bear children. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to be a mother again.. Until.."

Lori frowned as Dany cried up a few more tears. "Until what happened?"

Dany frown turned to a smile. "Until I got my dragons."

Lori wanted to laugh, but Dany seemed so serious and with all that's happened with her so far she figured that dragons wouldn't be as ridiculous as it once would have sounded. "You had a dragon?"

"Three." Dany explained. "They were as much my children as Carl is to you. Even if I didn't birth them myself. They love me like their mother."

"My baby might not be Ricks." Lori kept her whispers low so no one near them could hear her. "Honestly... I think was kills us is.. No matter how much we may say otherwise we both know that deep down.." Lori's eyes got watery, "this is not his baby."

"Regardless you're his wife, and that baby will be the brother or sister or his son. A man with honor will love that baby no matter what." Dany replied with a smile as she gently put her hand down on Lori's belly.

"Rick does have honor.."

"Then you should have no problem." Dany insured her with bigger smile.

"Where do you think your dragons are now?" Lori let her mind settle as she concentrated of the motion of Dany's hand moving in circles on her belly.

Dany just kept on rubbing her belly as she let out a sigh, "I wish I knew."


End file.
